In the Blaze of Glory
by Rogue Nine1
Summary: *Updated 4/9* Sequel to the Reincarnation. After the CSA's defeat at Borleias, Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Solo lead the fight against them. R/R!
1. Dramatis Personae

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but please don't take the plot or any of my original characters.

**Introduction**

Summary of **_The Reincarnation: _**A few years after the Yuuzhan Vong had been vanquished, a new enemy reared its ugly head. The Corporate Sector launched a series of deadly assaults against the Galactic Alliance of Free Republics, with Dark Jedi Vakir Garinoska at its head. Garinoska managed to clone Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Solo, bringing their spirits out of the Force and back into strong new bodies. Skywalker joined Jaina Solo Fel's Twin Suns Squadron and Solo joined the Wraiths. After the battle of Borleias, Garinoska was beat back.

You need to read the **_Reincarnation_** to understand this.   
  
  
  


Dramatis Personae

  
  


The Jedi

  
  


Anakin Solo, Jedi Knight, Wraith Squadron pilot

Tahiri Veila, Jedi Knight

Jacen Solo, Jedi Master

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, Twin Suns pilot

  
  


The Wraiths

  
  


Colonel Garik "Face" Loran

Captain Kell Tainer

Bhindi Drayson

Baljos Arnjak

Lavaroo

Grabakhar

Sharr Latt

Hohass Ekwesh

Elessar Targon

Shalla Nelprin

Voort "Piggy" saBinring

Captain Atril Tabanne

Cubber Daine

  
  


Galactic Alliance Military

  
  


Colonel Jaina Solo

Colonel Jagged Fel

General Gavin Darklighter

General Wedge Antilles

Colonel Tycho Celchu

Major Derek "Hobbie" Klivian

Major Wes Jason

  
  


Corporate Sector Forces

  
  


Vakir Garinoska, Dark Jedi

Telisk Derner, Admiral, CSA


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Borleias Complex

  
  


Former Grand Admiral Thrawn stared out the small window of his quarters in the military section of the Complex, watching the workers clear the wreckage from the CSA attack of four months ago. When he had first been brought down to the surface, he had been totally obedient to Garinoska, as a result of tampering during the ritual that brought him back to a new body. Luke Skywalker, a man whom Thrawn had tried to kill and capture on many occasions, along with a team of other Jedi, most notably, his nephew, Jacen Solo, and the Mon Calamari healer Clighal, had used the Force to break his obedience.

Now he had nothing to do. He was nothing more than a glorified prisoner, under constant watch by Galactic Alliance Intelligence, as well as a couple of Jedi that had extensively studied his tactics during the Civil War.

Thrawn waited, knowing that Garinoska would come for him soon. He was simply too valuable a resource to be left in the hands of the Alliance.

The door buzzer rang, interrupting his study of the Alliance workers. "GAI," said a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

It opened anyway, a second after the man had spoken. In came one man, dressed in all black, a blaster resting in its holster at the agent's side. "I have only a few words for you Admiral: no one betrays the Corporate Sector Authority." Faster than Thrawn could blink, the holster was empty, and the blaster was in the assassin's left hand, and a scarlet lightsaber was gripped tightly in the other.

"If you want me, come and take me." Thrawn whipped up his chair and backed towards the window. The assassin did not falter, not feeling any fear from the man in front of him holding the chair.

The assassin fired once at Thrawn's head, but the Chiss Admiral had anticipated the attack and dodged at the last second. The blaster bolt hit the glass window and weakened it. Before the assassin could come closer with the lightsaber, Thrawn had broken the window.

"You were sent to kill me, perhaps? It doesn't matter. No one can control the destiny of Grand Admiral Thrawn but himself!" The assassin charged, but he was too late. Thrawn backed out the open window and fell thirty stories to the grass below. The Dark Jedi assassin saw the truth in the cloned Thrawn's words, and fulfilled his final order.


	3. Missions and the Joys of Parenthood

Chapter 1

Borleias Complex

Jacen Solo and Luke Skywalker stared at the Dark Jedi's body. He had killed himself, taking off his own head. The lightsaber used lay nearby. "He was a clone," said Jacen. "And not one like Anakin or Grandfather, either. He was programmed as he created. Do you think he was one of the Force troopers that the Wraiths told us about?"

"Definitely," answered Luke. "Can you do me a favor?" When Jacen nodded, he continued. "Call General Cracken for me."

  
  


***

  
  


Galactic Alliance Intelligence Headquarters, Mon Calamari

General Aerin Cracken did not like getting calls this late at night, or rather, early in the morning. "This had better be good, Master Solo."

"It is," Jacen replied. "Thrawn's dead."

"How?"

"Jumped out the window and fell twenty stories. He was forced out by an assassin."

"I see. Thanks for letting me know, even if I was trying to get some sleep."

"That's not all, General. The asssassin was a Dark Jedi. Uncle Luke thinks the Wraiths would be the best people to trace the cloned Jedi to where Garinoska's hiding."

"I'll see, Solo. We've got other things lined up for the Wraiths right now."

"General, I know you have other squadrons similar to the Wraiths. We need the originals on this mission."

"I told you Solo, I'll see."

The comm disconnected and Cracken walked into his kitchen, preparing a cup of caf. "Well, it's too late now to go back to bed," he sighed as he took a sip of the caf and headed into his office to transcribe the Wraiths' new orders.

  
  


***

  
  


Borleias Complex

The Wraiths, excepting Face, sat in the pilot's lounge in the Biotics facility, all of them sitting around a table with a holo-proj. They had been teaching new recruits the Intelligence ways, and all of them welcomed the break.

"And in related news," said Wolam Tser's hologram, "a CSA spy ring was discovered by a group of civilians on Mon Calamari-"

Lavaroo snorted. "They don't give us enough credit. Civilians. That's practically an insult.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Face and a man dressed all in black. He was older, maybe a year or two younger than Luke Skywalker, but definitely older than Face. His hair and beard were still a dark brown, with only the slightest traces of gray. What was most interesting was the lightsaber hanging at his side. He seemed vaguely familiar to Anakin, but he couldn't place the stranger.

"Wraiths," said Face, "I'd like to introduce you to our newest recruit, Kyle Katarn, ex-mercenary, and Jedi Master."

That was where Anakin recognized him from. He had stopped by the old Academy every once in a while. "Master Katarn, it's good to see you again," Anakin said as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Solo. I was sorry to hear about your death, during the war."

"Thanks." Anakin had gotten that a lot lately.

"I hate to break up the party, but we've got a mission. No more training rookies for a while. Come with me." Face looked at Lavaroo and Kell, who were both holding large mugs of lomin-ale, and looking rather glum at the thought of leaving them. "Fine, bring them along," said Face.

They walked to the theater they had been teaching at, Face pressed a few buttons on the holo-proj and a still holo of the dead Dark Jedi popped up. "I know, it's not pretty. Cracken wants us to put a stop to the production of Force-sensitive clones.

"Since we're likely to be fighting folks with lightsabers, our standard body armor is being coated with a layer of cortosis, which is resistant to lightsabers. We'll get more information once we're aboard the Crawler. Say your goodbyes, people, we ship out at 0600 tomorrow morning."

  
  


*** 

  
  


"You're leaving?" asked Tahiri, when he walked into her quarters an hour later.

"Tahiri, I'm not on leave. I've got responsibilities to the Wraiths."

"I thought you were thinking about leaving the squadron," she said, sounding rather disappointed.

"I'm thinking about it. But that's not likely anytime soon. I'm a freak of nature. I'm not exactly human, and I think being a commando is the best thing for me right now."

"We'll talk about this when you get back. By the way, when are you telling everyone we're getting married?"

"When I get back, I promise," said Anakin. He kissed her and said, "I've got to go. More packing to do. See you soon, hopefully."

He turned around and walked away, leaving Tahiri with a more than a few unanswered questions.

  
  


***

  
  


For all acounts, the Night Crawler was a great ship to be based on. There was a small crew, so most of the crew quarters had been 'expanded' and most of the Wraiths' quarters held all sorts of strange trinkets and trophies from worlds they had visited. Anakin had a room that had once been two smaller rooms, and he kept it much cleaner than most of the Wraiths usually did.

"Hey Anakin!" called Lavaroo from the door. "Face found a few bottles of pre-invasion brandy! Everyone's down in the main lounge, and you ought to hurry up if you want some."

Anakin grinned. "I'm in." He followed Lavaroo down to the lounge, where Face was standing on the table, holding a bottle of brandy in either hand.

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, I'm going to brief you on our mission."

"So no brandy?" asked Kell, sounding extremely disappointed.

"Later. First, Katarn, welcome to the squadron, we're glad to have you, and you and Anakin are going to be teaching classes on how to deal with Jedi."

All of the Wraiths groaned. "More teaching?" asked Anakin with a groan.

"Afraid so. There's also a darker side to our mission. If the opportunity arises, we are to assassinate Vakir Garinoska."

All of the Wraiths grimaced. "I really don't like assassinations," said Kell.

The only one that didn't seem affected by the news was Grabakhar, but he had been bred to be an assassin, bodyguard, and commando.

"Everyone, get some rack time, it's going to be a long week. First insertion zone is Bonadon, the CSA's capitol."

***

  
  


Mon Calamari, Capitol of the Galactic Republic

  
  


Their lightsabers crackled and sparked as Requiem pressed his right blade against Jaina Solo's moved his second lightsaber towards Jaina's throat, she caught it with her blade, but only barely. "Good," came Anakin Skywalker's voice. "Excellent, Requiem, but you must try not to get into any saber locks. Remember, she has two hands on her saber and can overpower you without exerting a lot of strength. You, on the other hand, will wear out quickly, so be fast. Speed is your ally. Make small cuts if you can't get any big ones. Dismemberment isn't always necessary. A fast, shallow stab into the stomach will get any opponent on the ground fast. I saw it happen to my old master, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Got it, Anakin. This dual-saber style is much more advantageous than just one lightsaber."

"Jaina!" called a male voice from the other end of the beach. Jag Fel jogged up. "New's we're shipping out on the Hope of the Alliance in six hours, on a prolonged campaign against the CSA. Remember how they had Admiral Sovv commanding her?"

"Yeah. I heard he was retiring though."

"Yup. Guess who the brass is replacing him with."

"Who?"

"Uncle Wedge. He's being promoted to Admiral, and is getting command of the 1st Fleet."

"Which is pretty much just the Hope, isn't it?"

"Pretty much, there's a pair of Corvettes and a Nebulon-B Frigate, but that's it." 

"Well, Grandfather, Requiem, you heard Jag, let's go!"

  
  


***

  
  


Mon Calamari Orbit, Eclipse-Class Star Destroyer Hope of the Alliance

  
  


Wedge Antilles sank back into his chair, exhausted. He had just been given command of the largest fleet (in terms of firepower) in the entire navy. He was just starting to relax after touring the ship, which had taken two whole hours, when his door slid open, and three pilots strode in.

"Admiral, sir!" said Janson, looking serious for a moment before breaking out in laughter. "Who would've thought? Wedge 'I want to fly fighters till I'm too old to move' Antilles is an Admiral, in command of the largest ship in the navy."

Wedge shrugged. "I'm getting old. Which means, so are all of you. First, you're all being assigned to the Hope indefinitely. Tycho, you're my XO. Janson and Hobbie, you'll be in command of the ship's hanger. Both of you are being promoted to Lieutenant Colonel." Wes grinned. "I could use the raise in pay," said Hobbie, his face never changing from its normal dour expressions.

"Well, all of you better get moved into your new offices, the locations of which are on these datacards. Good luck finding them." Wedge handed datacards to the three pilots and they left.

He leaned back into his chair and opened his holo-mail. A message from Myri popped up. "Hi Daddy. Mom says you just got a promotion, so congratulations. I also figured now would be a good time to tell you about the sixty-seven in Galactic History. Here," said the hologram, "Syal wants to talk to you."

Wedge's other daughter stepped into the frame. "Congratulations Daddy! I've also got something to tell you." The Syal paused dramatically and said, "I've got a boyfriend. He's really cute. He's a Jedi trainee that's in my history class. I'm doing really good in that class by the way. Bye."

The holo winked out of existence and Wedge groaned. He'd have to ask Han what he had done when Jaina brought home boys. And he'd have to have a discussion with Myri on how in the Sith she could be failing Galactic history when her father was Wedge Antilles, and her uncle was Baron Soontir Fel, the greatest Imperial pilot of his day. Oh, the joys of parenthood. 


	4. Celebration

Chapter 2

  
  


Shuttle Narra, Bonadon System

  
  


Kell guided the Narra, the Wraiths ancient shuttle, towards Bonadon's surface with unerring skill. 

Anakin scratched at the stubble that had grown on his chin during the trip to Bonadon. "All the better for your disguise," Face had told him. What Face hadn't told him was how itchy it would be. His identity was Jalec Orev, bounty hunter. A fake cybernetic eye and a horrible scar that went from his chin to his temple. His normally dark brown hair had been dyed a sandy blond. A hooded cloak hid the amount of weaponry he was carrying. Anakin was packing four blaster pistols, a baldric containing a half dozen powerpacks and around the back of his cloak, hung his lightsaber. 

"Bonadon Control to Shuttle Dorian Way. What is your cargo and destination?"

"I'm dropping off a load of passengers in Capitol City," Kell answered.

"I see. Hold position for a few moments while we scan your ship."

Kell stopped the shuttle and waited until Control spoke again.

"Shuttle Dorian Way, you are cleared to land in Docking Bay 7431 of Spaceport Complex II. Continue your current course."

"Thanks, Control. Have a nice day."

Anakin could almost see the controller rolling his eyes in disgust. They made it down to the surface and prepared to disembark. He unbuckled his lightsaber and opened his suitcase. Moving some cloths, he began to turn the old-style combination lock and opened the sensor proof compartment. Inside were several more sets of IDs and a small holdout blaster. He placed his lightsaber into the compartment and locked it.

"I'm ready," he announced.

"I'm ready too," grunted Piggy. Piggy was Anakin's 'partner,' going by the name of Grangald. He adjusted his belt and fixed his Gamorrean style vibro-axe across his back along with a laser rifle. Two pistols hung from his belt, hidden slightly from plain sight, but they weren't that hard to spot, if you looked closely.

The shuttle's ramp touched down and Anakin and Piggy were the first ones off. They shuffled through the hallways that led to the customs checkpoint. Anakin was first.

"Identification please," said the customs officer, looking rather bored.

"Sure." Anakin handed his identi-chip over and waited as the customs man slid it through a processing device.

"Mr Orev, your visa is good for two weeks. I see that you are fully licensed to carry and use concealed weaponry, but I would suggest you do not use your weapons on anyone except your quarry. Any shootings will be thoroughly investigated."

Anakin passed through the checkpoint and waited for Piggy to come through behind him. "What's our first stop?" asked Anakin.

"The Charléan Hotel. We check in, drop our stuff and begin our search for information."

"Starting with?"

"Ploovo Two-For-One and then a gangster called Bargga. A Hutt, I believe."

"That ought to make things interesting. Last time I was here, I ran a speeder into a hanger wall and killed two dozen stormies."

"I can see that," Piggy said pointing at an AdBoard. Anakin's picture was up there with the words 'wanted' and '100000 credit reward.'

"This isn't good."

"Don't worry too much Jalec. Just keep in character, and things'll go alright."

  
  


***

Ecplise-Class Super Star Destroyer Hope of the Alliance

Jaina Solo Fel eased her X-wing into Rogue Wing's hanger bay on board the Hope. The mechanic guided her in, but she didn't really need it. As she hopped out of her ship, an ensign approached her. "Colonel Fel!" He saluted.

She returned the saluted and said, "At ease, Ensign."

"I have orders from the Admiral that you and Colonel Fel are to meet him for dinner."

"Okay. Colonel Fel isn't far behind us." They waited for several minutes until Jag set his clawcraft down.

"What's going on, Jaina?"

"Uncle Wedge wants us to meet him for dinner."

"I've got to get my people settled in."

"We'll take care of it, Colonel Fel."

"Okay. Lead the way."

They were allowed to change into more formal attire, and then they were led through a labyrinth of corridors and turbolifts, with the Ensign pointing out various places on the way. Finally they were led into a large ballroom and banquet hall, in which were some of the greatest pilots the galaxy had ever known. Wedge Antilles, Soontir Fel (and his wife), Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, Derek Klivian, Gavin Darklighter, Corran Horn, and many other famous Rogues that Jaina recognized from holo documentaries and dramas. Her Uncle Luke was there with Aunt Mara, as were her parents and Cal Omas, who had also flown with Wedge many years ago.

Jaina and Jag walked over to greet Wedge and Jag's parents. "Jag!" Syal Antilles Fel threw her arms around Jag in a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you." She turned and hugged Jaina. "It's so good to see you as well, Jaina."

She smiled and said, "You too, Mrs. Fel."

"You don't need to call me Mrs. Fel. You're part of the family. Syal will do."

Jag turned to his father. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother-in-law invited us. She told us about Wedge's promotion and we came to congratulate him and see you."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"We've got a surprise for you later, son. For now, just relax."

Jag rolled his eyes and then looked over at Wedge. "Are you in on this, Uncle?"

Wedge shrugged. "Can't say."

"I take it you didn't plan this huge banquet?" asked Jaina."

"Nope. Your mother did. With Tycho, Hobbie, and Wes's help too."

"Well congratulations, Uncle Wedge." He was as much an uncle to her as he was to Jag. She had known Wedge all her life, and Wedge was her hold-father. He was practically a brother to her father and had always been there for Jaina and her family.

"Thanks Jaina." 

They moved around the party for a while after that, greeting everyone. And then came the moment Wedge was dreading. Hobbie and Janson stood up on the stage and clinked their glasses with spoons. Janson went too far, and his glass shattered.

"For years," began Janson, "Lieutenant Colonel Klivian and I have served beside Wedge Antilles, the man we are honoring tonight. Most of you here have also served with him." Jaina saw grins blossom on the faces of former Rogues in anticipation of what they though was coming. "And tonight, the two of us just want to offer our congratulations. So Wedge, out of respect, we're not pulling any pranks at this banquet."

Everyone sentient in the room dropped their jaw (or whatever else they dropped when they were surprised.) Gavin Darklighter dropped his glass of Whyren's Reserve.

As he and Janson stepped off of the stage, Hobbie said to Wedge, "You owe us big time. We had something good planned."

"Lavaroo's on a mission, isn't he?"

Hobbie nodded guiltily. "Yep."

"You know, 'Lieutenant Kettch' is really starting to get old."

Hobbie waited until Janson had walked away. "Actually," he whispered, "I think it's Janson. He's been pretty strange lately. Late for duty, unauthorized flights." Hobbie stopped and considered that statement. "Well, they wouldn't be unauthorized, since he's in command of the Hope's hangers. But either way, I'm worried about him. Two new squadrons of pilots arrived this week, each with at least two human females, and he didn't hit on any of them."

"Huh. He's gotten to be kind of close with Major Requiem of Twin Suns squadron since the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war, right?"

Hobbie looked at Wedge quizzically. "Quite a bit. They both enjoy all the same things, guns, girls, fighting, flying, Corellian Whisky. He's a younger version of Janson. The kind of guy that'll follow you to hell and back, and never fail to be on your wing when you need him." He shrugged. "He's a good kid. Never let me down in a fight."

"Have him sent to my office tomorrow morning, quietly. I don't want Wes to know about this."

"Got it Boss. Don't worry too much. Well, I've got to go. There's a few old Rogues I've got to catch up with."

Wedge shook his head. Times were getting stranger by the day. What he wouldn't give to be back in the cockpit of an X-wing, in command of only Rogue Squadron.

  
  


***

  
  


Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer Hope of the Alliance

The pilot walked through the corridors of the Hope of the Alliance, heading for the quarters of Colonel Jagged Fel. When he reached the door, he knocked curtly. The door muffled Jag's reply. "Come in."

The new pilot hit the door activate button and walked in. Jag was pouring a bottle of fine Corellian wine into two glasses. "Expecting a visitor?"

Jag looked up and nearly dropped the bottle. "Sithspawn! What are you doing here?"

The pilot, Jag's youngest brother Carvar, grinned. "Joining the Rogues. Mom and Dad brought me."

Jag's eyes widened. "So you're the surprise," he murmured. Then louder, he said, "I thought you didn't want to enter the Academies."

"I didn't. I joined the Galactic Alliance of Free Republics two weeks ago, went through pilot training, and here I am, Flight Officer Carvar Fel, reporting to my superior officer."

Before Jag could reply, the door slid open, and Jaina walked in, wearing the same dress she had worn during Wedge's party. "What's going on, Jag? I thought it was just going to be the two of us..." she trailed off as Jag began to blush.

"Jaina, I'd like you to meet Flight Officer Carvar Fel, my brother, and the newest member of Rogue Wing. Carvar, this is my lovely wife, and another one of your superior officers within Rogue Wing, Colonel Jaina Solo Fel."

Cavar saluted.

Jaina returned the salute and shook the younger Fel's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Colonel."

"Well, you two probably have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll head back to my quarters," Jaina said quietly.

"You don't have to go-"

"No, that's fine." She gave Jag a kiss. "See you in the morning." And with that, she walked out.

Carvar turned to Jag with an apologetic expression. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. It's a long trip out to the Corporate Sector."

Carvar grinned. "You got yourself a wonderful girl, Jag. I think I already know the answer to this, but does she have a sister?"

Jag smiled a bit and said, "I've missed having you around, little brother."


	5. Rookies

Chapter 3

Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer Hope of the Alliance

  
  


Major Jak Requiem stepped out of the shower in his quarters and toweled off. As he did so, someone knocked on the door. "Coming." He went into his duffel and put on a pair of shorts and a light shirt. "Enter."

It was Lieutenant Colonel Klivian. "Sir!" Requiem stood at attention and flashed his best salute.

"Relax, Requiem. We're friends, remember?"

"Old habits die hard."

"True. Admiral Antilles wants to see you."

"He sent you here just to tell me this?"

"It's pretty important."

"I'll be there as soon as I get dressed."

"Okay. See you around." And with that, Hobbie left.

Requiem put on his day uniform and combed his short brown hair before leaving. It was a quite a hike to the Admiral's office, and that gave him plenty of time to worry about what Wedge Antilles, hero of the Rebellion needed to say to a lowly Major and fighter pilot like him.

By the time he got to the Admiral's office, he was quite worried. A secretary showed him through, and Requiem found Admiral Antilles sitting behind his desk, typing on a datapad.

"Sir! Major Requiem reporting for duty, sir!" Requiem snapped to attention and saluted.

"Calm down, Major. Have a seat."

Requiem nodded and sat down.

"I've been looking over your record Major. Close to two hundred kills, commendation after commendation. And two refused promotions. Why?"

"Sir, taking that promotion would most likely get shoved out of the Suns and into the command of my own squadron. I don't want to do that. The money doesn't really matter to me that much. I don't spend it on gambling like other pilots do, and I don't have any family to send it to."

Wedge nodded, surprised at the eighteen-year-old's honesty. The boy had trained under Kam Solusar at the Maw during the early war, and talent-wise, was supposedly one of the strongest Jedi since Kyp Durron. He had left the Maw with Jaina Solo during a supply run and had become Durron's apprentice and a pilot in the Suns, a feat unheard of for someone of the age of fourteen. When the Suns had been split up, Requiem stayed there rather than joining the Dozen. And there he had stayed, racking up impressive amounts of kills. His flight had one of the best survival rates in Starfighter Command.

"I understand your situation better than you might think."

"With all due respect sir, you didn't bring me here to ask why I refused a couple of promotions. I can tell you that without the Force."

"You've become pretty good friends with Lieutenant Colonel Janson, correct?"

Requiem nodded. "Yes. We've been drinking a couple of times."

"He's been acting odd lately, and I wondered if you could shed some light on it."

Requiem nodded. "I can. But this doesn't leave the room, okay? He'll never trust me if this gets out."

Wedge found himself compelled strongly to say yes, but he shook it off. Besides swordfighting (Wedge had seen the boy duel, and he was good, beating Jaina in the majority of encounters), Requiem was supposed to excel at influencing the minds of others. "Don't you ever do that again, Major," said Wedge icily. "I understand the need for secrecy, and you do not ever try to force me into something again, is that understood?"

"Yessir."

"Now continue."

"Janson's found 'the one.' A journalist on Mon Cal. If he's been acting odd, it's because he's thinking about settling down. I found out when we were drinking one night. He was pretty drunk, and was broadcasting his thoughts very, well, vividly. I didn't pry at him Admiral, he was broadcasting."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day. You're dismissed, Major."

"Sir, please don't tell anyone. Not even Lieutenant Colonel Klivian."

"I won't. Have a good day."

  
  


***

  
  


Jaina stood at the front of the briefing theater, the other senior officers of Rogue Wing beside her. Gavin was speaking to a group of new recruits, people that were being brought in to fill the holes left in the Wing after the first skirmishes with the CSA.

Quite a few of them were very intimidated by the presence of all of the officers, but they hid it well. Valin Horn was not one of them, Jaina noted. He was a Jedi Knight in all but name, and was a new member of Rogue Squadron. Not that he knew what squadron he was joining yet, as he and the other rookies had only been told Rogue Wing. Valin would be receiving his final training from her, her grandfather, and Requiem. Carvar Fel didn't seem very nervous either.

"All of you are about to become elites, members of a wing legendary throughout the Alliance. You will be expected to represent the high standards of Rogue Wing in and out of the cockpit." Gavin paused for a few moments and then said, "Behind me are your commanding officers, Colonel Fel, and Colonel Solo Fel. They will now announce your assignments."

Jag stepped forward and read off a list of names. "...and Flight Officer Carvar Fel, Vanguard Twelve," he finished.

Then it was Jaina's turn. She read the list off of her datapad and watched the elation of those joining her squadron.

Finally, Gavin announced the replacements for his squadron. "...Rogue Nine, Valin Horn." Valin Horn seemed shocked as he found out he was getting his father's old spot. "That's all of you. You're all off duty for the rest of today, feel free to inspect your craft. Your room assignments are being transmitted to your datapads. We start simming tomorrow at 0900. Dismissed."

The new recruits filed out. Gavin turned to Jaina and Jag. "What do you think?"

"Good all around. Having a Jedi in Rogue Squadron will help you guys out a lot. In fact, Jag, if you're willing, I was going to transfer Grandfather to your command, so we have a Jedi in every squadron."

"No problem. And Gavin, you did a fine job. The only thing I'm worried about is Valin Horn. Giving him command of Three Flight might not have been a good idea."

"He'll be alright. Lieutenant Rallen is Rogue Twelve, and he's a veteran of the Yuuzhan Vong war. He's doesn't want command, but he'll hold the flight together in though times. Valin was tied for head of his class and his instructors said he was a natural leader."

"Well," said Jaina, "I've got to go talk to Valin. Grandfather, Requiem, Valin, and I are going to be sparring for a few hours in the main gymnasium."

"I'm going too," said Jag. "This ought to be good."


	6. Pursuit

Chapter 4

Bonadon

  
  


Anakin Solo looked over his shoulder, wondering whether they were still following him. Earlier that morning, he had been spotted. He had been at a bar, pumping the bartender for information when two thugs had recognized his voice. They were guards of Ploovo Two-For-One, and on his last trip to Bonadon, Anakin had broken one of their legs, and the other one's jaw and nose.

And now, Anakin was running through the spaceport streets, hoping to lose them in the crowd. After he had escaped the bar, the thugs must have called their boss, and now every Espo on Bonadon had been alerted, as well as all of Ploovo's gang. So far, Anakin had avoided using his lightsaber, but that wouldn't last long, especially if any of Garinoska's Jedi shock troops found him.

The whole time he was running, he had been searching for Face's unique Force profile, trying to find him amid the mass confusion of the hunt.

Then his comlink beeped. "Orev."

"It's Demolitions. We're gonna get you out of this mess. Where are you?"

"Can't say. They might be tapping us."

"Their not. This line's secure. I can be anywhere in the spaceport in ten minutes."

"How 'bout where the Narra's docked?"

"Good. Anyway, our work here is done. Poster boy and Lav found what we need," Kell replied."Acknowledged. I'll see you in a few minutes." Anakin clipped his comlink to his belt and kept running. His body was amazing. He had been running at a full sprint for nearly ten minutes, and he wasn't the slightest bit worn out.

A blaster bolt flashed by his ear and caused him to drop to the ground, turn, and draw his blasters, in a single fluid motion that would've made his father proud. Two thugs and a trio of Espos were fast approaching on a skiff. Behind them, Anakin heard the high-pitched wine of a speeder bike. He put a bolt into the gunner's eye, and then his instincts made him place two more shots into the underside of the skiff, taking out its repulsors. For the thousandth time since he had been cloned, Anakin thanked Garinoska for all of the reflexes and instincts the CSA technicians had given him. And he kept running.

The speeder bike finally drew up beside him and the rider hopped off. He was of average height, and wearing black robes. The black rider drew a lightsaber and held it in a simple, but effective guard stance.

Sithspit! thought Anakin. I don't have time for this. He ignited his own lightsaber and came in with a heavy overhead chop. The Force trooper caught it, but was overpowered by Anakin's enhanced strength. His adversary fell to the ground and snarled, "You'll never escape your fate. You're one of us."

"To bad you won't live to see it." Anakin slid his lightsaber through the clone's heart, then deactivated it. The speeder bike was still there, and Anakin hopped on and took off, heading out into the docks, hoping to lose his pursuers among the maze of spacecraft, docking bays, and civilian traffic.

If only it was to be that easy. 


	7. Simming and Dark Rituals

Chapter 5

Space, near Arthas IX

"Look alive, Vanguard Twelve, we've got enemy fighters inbound," Anakin said.

"Acknowledged, Eleven," Carvar Fel replied. Since his transfer into the Vanguards, Anakin had noticed the younger Fel's prowess in the cockpit and outgoing manner outside of it. It puzzled him. Carvar was a one-eighty spin from Jag and Soontir Fel. He had no time to ponder those things now though, as they were simming against the Suns in space near Arthas IX.

"Break by wingpairs and engage, Vanguard Squadron," said Jag Fel.

Anakin broke off a second early, since he knew the order was coming, and Carvar hastily followed. "Keep on my wing Twelve." Anakin punched his thrusters to full and sped towards the Suns. "Dropping shadow bomb." He let out a shadow bomb, a proton torpedo with the thruster packs removed, guided only by the power of the Force. Sending the missile forward, he vaped Twin Suns Eight long before either side was in range.

And then space was filled with scarlet beams of light as the fighters clashed. "I'm on your wing, Twelve."

"Copy that, Eleven." Anakin let Carvar take the lead and watched the youngest Fel son latch onto one of the Suns' rookies, taking several pot shots at the XJ5's stern.

"You've got this one, Twelve. I'll get his wingman before he comes around and bites us in the butt."

"Copy." Anakin looped his ship around and sure enough, the other Sun had been angling to get onto Carvar's tail. Anakin switched his lasers over to quad fire and sent a burst at the other pilot as they slid into position for a head to head run.

_Nice shot, Starkiller_, thought Requiem as his X-wing spat fire at Anakin's. The Jedi pilot broke to the left, and Anakin to the right. As Requiem looped around, Anakin came up and blasted him from below.

_Gotcha!_ he sent back at the cocky youth. Since the beginning of his time with the squadron, Anakin had noticed quite a change in Requiem. He had gone from being solemn and quiet, to a typical cocky Jedi/pilot. Anakin chalked it up to Requiem getting older, and coming out of his shell.

Carvar was suddenly beside Anakin. "Orders, Eleven?"

"None," came Control. "The sim's over. All fighters come back and dock. It's time to move on."

"Roger Control," said Jag.

"Acknowledged," Jaina added. Both fighter squadrons oriented themselves toward the _Eclipse_ Star Destroyer and went in to land.

***

Corellian Corvette _Night Crawler, _somewhere in CSA space

Anakin Solo had just stepped out of the refresher, and was drying his hair, when the holo comm unit beeped. He walked wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over and tapped the 'transmit' button. Tahiri winked into existence at one quarter of her normal size.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "General Cracken routed my transmission through to you guys. How's everything?"

Anakin did his best to look happy, but the truth was, the clone's words had cut him deep. _"You'll never escape fate. You're one of us."_

"What is it?" she asked as her cheerful demeanor turned quickly to worry.

"Nothing. Just a bit tense. I got into a bit of a light fight."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Other than the skinned knee I got when I tripped over a pothole, no." He grinned, relaxing a bit more. "How're lessons back at the Temple?" Tahiri had recently begun teaching young trainees the ways of the Force.

Tahiri really brightened up. "Great! We've started basic lightsaber and combat skills, you know, Master Horn and I, he's my teaching partner..." Now _this_ was the Tahiri he had always known.

Anakin listened for a little while longer when his comlink beeped. _Hold on,_ he mouthed at Tahiri's image. "Solo."

It was Kell. "Lover boy, our fearless leader wants us all in the main lounge now. Tell Auntie Tahiri hi for me. Tainer out."

"Why that arrogant–" Tahiri began.

"Sorry, Tahiri, but I gotta go. See you soon. I love you. Solo out."

"Bye," she replied just before the transmission was stopped.

Anakin finished getting dressed and walked towards the lounge. Time to see what was next on the agenda.

***

CSA hidden base

Lord Vakir Garinoska and Admiral Telisk Derner walked among the cloning vats, each one glowing slightly from the fluid inside. Each tank held a body, all of them frozen in a state of stasis, waiting until the day Garinoska's technicians would awaken them. Every one of them bred for war, and most terrifying of all: imbued with the power of the Force.

It was all quite unsettling to Derner, who had been recloned himself recently. Derner had almost been captured by the Rebels, but was killed by his own hand, when Garinoska had promised him a new body. His knew body was stronger and faster.

But Garinoska had given Derner one more gift besides the gift of life. The Force, and all of the instincts of a Sith blade master. "What is next on our agenda, Master?" he asked as the walked towards a room at the back of the rows of clones.

"Follow me, Admiral, and everything shall be revealed." They entered the room. Derner gasped.

Inside stood twelve Dark Jedi clones, an operating table, and a clone tank. In that tank was a Vakir Garinoska that was barely out of his teens. "Wonderful, isn't it?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "This body has undergone the same modifications that yours, Solo's, and Skywalker's have. These clones, are responsible only for sending me into the new body. And you, my good Admiral, have the honor of killing me."

"But Master, what if–"

"Nonsense. I can do this on my own. The clones are only insurance." He produced a black-hilted lightsaber from his robes. "This is yours, apprentice. Use it to strike me down upon my command." Derner ignited the lightsaber, marveling at its beautiful scarlet radiance. Garinoska got on top of the table and closed his eyes, mumbling to himself, deep in concentration. "NOW!" he cried.

Derner did not hesitate. He plunged the blade into Garinoska's torso. The Sith Lord screamed and then fell silent. Derner could feel the energies gathering in the room. And then with a tremendous burst of Force energy, the young Garinoska's eyes shot open and his fists clenched. With a slight punch, Garinoska's hand smashed through the glass. He slumped out of the tank, along with all of the liquid, exhausted from the efforts of the transfer, but very much alive.


	8. Practice

Chapter 6

Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer _Hope of the Alliance_

"You must learn to utilize your environment better," said Anakin to Valin. "You can fight excellently in the confines of a gym, but what about the deserts of Tatooine, or the streets of Coruscant."

"Therefore," said Requiem, we've taken the liberty of setting up a bit of an obstacle course in one of the side gyms today. It simulates a city block. You will have to get through the crowded alleys to the door on the other side of the room."

"And you'll all try to stop me?"

"Anakin and I will. Jaina's with you on this one," Requiem replied with a grin. The two boys had become good friends during Requiem's time at the Maw. "Instead of real lightsabers, we're using modified stun sticks. They won't kill you but, you might ache a bit when you come to. They'll also deflect blaster bolts, but unfortunately, our two mechanical whizzes here couldn't get them to have the same accuracy that real lightsabers have."

"Blaster bolts?" asked Valin, his voice laced with a hint of nervousness.

"Some of our squadmates have, uh, _volunteered_. They're going to be in the maze with blasters set on stun." Volunteered wasn't the right word. Most had been extremely reluctant about getting into any arena with two enemy Jedi in it, even with two other Jedi on their side.

"Okay. Just don't blame me when you're lying on the floor unconscious," Valin taunted.

"Let's go Anakin." Requiem turned to Valin and Jaina as he drew his dual stun sticks.. "Wait until our command. Good luck."

The two Jedi jogged into the gymnasium, leaving Jaina and Valin alone in the corridor. About three minutes later, Requiem's voice sounded in their heads, _Come on in_.

Valin powered his up his stun stick and moved it into a ready position before heading through the door.

Instantly, two stun bolts came his way. He deflected them, sending the shooters behind cover. The gym looked much like a city street indeed. A holographic overlay covered the stacked up mats and makeshift buildings, the ceiling was covered by sky, but was cloudy and looked like it was about to storm. But Valin had no time to inspect the scenery. Several more stun bolts came his way these from two shooters behind fake dumpsters.

Valin charged them and dropped both of the pilots, both rookies in Twin Suns squadron. He was rounding the streets corner when his first real challenge appeared. Anakin leapt from a tower and cut Jaina down before she could even respond. _That had to be planned. She's wouldn't have been caught _that_ unaware_, Valin thought as he parried a blow from Anakin's stun stick.

Seizing the opportunity for a counterstrike, Valin kicked Anakin in the chest, knocking him slightly off balance, and then stabbed hard into Anakin's chest. But the former Sith jumped back from the stab and jabbed Valin in the thigh. Valin felt his leg nearly give out, but he was okay. Anakin raised his blade high for a overhead strike, but it was too slow. Valin caught him in the stomach and Anakin dropped, stunned. _They must've planned that_. Anakin's one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. _But I defeated him! Fairly, too!_ Spurred on by this boost of confidence, he began to dash for the exit, elated over his victory.

A stun bolt brought him out of his thoughts. He deflected it and use the Force to aid him in a leap to a low rooftop near the exit.

But he would not make it. There was a roar as a holographic speeder sped by, and suddenly Requiem was upon him, his two blades held in an offensive stance. He came in with a jab from one blade, which Valin caught easily enough, but the second one came in a slash towards Valin's shoulder, which was much more difficult.

After about thirty seconds more of this, Valin said, "You're holding back."

"Who? Me?" replied Requiem, feigning innocence.

"There's no way I–" Valin was cut short as a sniper's bolt fell across his right shoulder, disabling the arm. Requiem then unleashed the full brunt of his amazing lightsaber skills. As he faded into unconsciousness, Valin thought, _At least it wasn't a real lightsaber..._


	9. Prison Break

A/N: Sorry this is so long in coming. I've been totally addicted to Battlefield 1942 (Try it! It's great!) Hope fully I'll be posting a bit more often. Again, sorry for the delay.

  
  


Chapter 7

Corporate Sector Military Penitentiary Colony, Tarvallas

  
  


Anakin Solo sat on a ridge overlooking the main complex. Dressed in full commando gear, and holding a sniper rifle, aimed directly at the compound that was just under five hundred meters away, he waited.

"Lead to all units. Be advised, the last load of workers from the mines are inbound. ETA, one minute, thirty seconds," said Face through their helmet comlinks.

The CSA had captured the majority of the Victory-Star Destroyer Negotiator's crew, as well as the crews of her support ships. They had been taken to Tarvallas, a prison world that had replaced Star's End after its destruction almost forty years ago. The Wraiths were to take the base and put the prisoners in control until the Hope of the Alliance arrived, which would be in two days.

Already, Grabakhar and Kell were sneaking towards the communications array, carrying the explosives necessary to destroy it.

A hand tapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Face changed his mind. He wants you in the main assault group. Baljos is taking your place here," whispered Kyle Katarn.

Anakin nodded. "Let's go." The two Jedi ran back to the main group, a jog which took them a couple of minutes.

All of the Wraiths excepting Kell, Grabakhar, and Piggy, who was about to cause a distraction, sat in a circle around a dim light, waiting for Kyle and Anakin. "Glad to see you two finally joined us." Face said as he chrono beeped. "Okay. Prisoners have arrived. Let's move, people."

All of the Wraiths piled into the back of a transport and Elessar drove them to the base, where they disembarked. Perimeter security was lax, and by the time anyone noticed the Wraiths, they were dead.

There was a tremendous roar, and several explosions sounded across the base as Piggy flew over, strafing the landing field and destroying the powered down shuttles and TIE fighters. Kell and Grabakhar blew the communications array, and headed towards the barracks, while the rest of the Wraiths split into pairs and set about their tasks.

Anakin was charged with capturing the armory, so the Wraiths could get weapons to the prisoners. Unfortunately, the armory was right next to the secondary barracks, which were being emptied steadily. Anakin shot both his blaster pistols at the guards heading towards the other Wraiths. After five guards had fallen prey to his blasters, the guards noticed Anakin and he was forced to draw his lightsaber and move in close.

The Espo guards were no match for Anakin's fighting prowess. The few that survived the initial attack ran, heading for the main battle. Anakin let them go. They were not his objective. Ten Elite Stormtroopers were standing around the armory building, two of them manning a heavy E-web blaster. Anakin dispatched them with ease, despite the soldiers' elite status. He was a blur with a lightsaber. With a series of deft cuts, he opened the door. "Twelve to Seven, request transport for the weapons."

"Roger that, Twelve, I'm on the way," said Elessar. A few moments later, the transport that the Wraiths had driven in approached, with blaster fire trailing it. When Anakin looked at him, Elessar shrugged. "Evasive maneuvers can only do so much. Get the weapons loaded and get on. The fighting's getting tough. Almost a whole company of guards have withdrawn into the mine shafts below the prison, they've got heavy weapons and flechette launchers guarding the entrance."

"That's going to be tough to clear. What about the prisoners?" Anakin asked as he levitated several crates of blaster rifles, grenades, and explosives into the transport.

"We kept the majority of them in their cells. To many uncertainties. We don't want to let murderers out and give them blasters. You got everything loaded?" 

"Yeah."

"Then get in." Anakin hopped in the bed of the transport and flipped on the night vision filter of his helmet. The world was instantly shaded in green. There were no guards left on the surface, only bodies. They reached the vehicle entrance for the prison and went through the hole where a door had once been. The room beyond, a maze of catwalks, had been built with vehicles in mind. It was a long drop to the bottom, and walkways connected the different cell blocks. Each cell block had vehicular access, so prisoners could be loaded and unloaded for shifts in the mines. Elessar brought the transport to the bottom of the huge chamber, where there was a rectangular building and a door leading into the mines. Anakin saw he Wraiths milling about outside the building.

Face saw Anakin and walked over to the transport, his helmet off. "Did Elessar fill you in on the way?"

Anakin nodded. "Guards holed up in the mines with heavy weapons."

Face shot Elessar a betrayed look. "You didn't tell him?"

The Deveronian shook his head. "Figured it was your job, boss."

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked.

"I've got bad news." Face pulled a lightsaber out and handed it to Anakin.

Just by looking at it, he knew. It was Tahiri's. A Tusken Raider and a Krayt Dragon were carved on the sides, reminders of Tahiri's upbringing.

"It can't be...she can't be...I would've..."

"I'm sorry Anakin," said Face grimly.


	10. Gone Down

Chapter 8

Bonadon

The realm of hyperspace stretched the stars all around Requiem's XJ5 X-wing. Wish me luck, Requiem thought as he kissed the old 2D picture of the family he had lost during the war. His R2, Gizmo, counted down the seconds until the reversion to realspace. Five, four, three, two, one...

And suddenly the starlines became little pinpricks of light, and much more colorful, deadly lines of light punched through space around Requiem. "All fighters, assume attack positions!" came Colonel Celchu's voice over the comm.

Jaina's voice was next. "All fighters, s-foils to attack position!"

"Three Flight, you heard the lady! Let's go!" Requiem let out a loud war cry as the Alliance and CSA fighters met. He let out a quad burst and imploded one TIE Interceptor as the formations passed each other. He spun his fighter around and said to Ferrel Myris, his rookie wingmate, "Ten, take my wing."

"Acknowledged Nine!" The youngster's voice was full of the mix of fear, excitement, and adrenaline that rookie pilots are running on during their first combat mission. Youngster, Requiem thought with a slight smile, he's older than I am.

Requiem surveyed the situation. Four ancient IRDs had ganged up on Eleven and Twelve, both rookies. The IRD pilots must have been raw recruits themselves, since they were paying no attention to their rear scopes. Requiem and Myris slipped in behind them and got two before they noticed. The remaining IRDs broke off and tried to run, but Requiem dropped a shadow bomb into one and Myris killed the other with a proton torpedo. Yeah, Requiem thought, Myris is good.

He had a good teacher, came Jaina's voice inside his head.

Sorry. Didn't realize I was broadcasting, Requiem replied sheepishly. "Yahoo!" he let out another war cry as he vaped a fourth fighter, this one a clutch.

Out of nowhere, his ship rocked. "Sithspawn!" a large group of CSA fighters were tailing him. "Rogue Wing, this is Twins Nine! I've got seven on my tail!"

"Acknowledged, Twins Nine," said Valin Horn. "They're eyeballs."

"Lead them into atmosphere, and vape 'em down there," said the cool, calm voice of Gavin Darklighter. "Twins Eleven, Twelve, and Ten are a bit behind you, but they're coming, and Rogue Nine and Ten are a few minutes behind. Hold on Requiem."

"I'm trying!" Requiem grunted as his shields took another blast.

He could see the nose of his ship lighting up as he punched through Bonadon's atmosphere, dropping altitude fast. Within seconds, he was hugging the ground, and the rest of Three Flight had taken two of the TIES off of his tail. The X-wing shook with another blast that shook Requiem's teeth. That one had taken a bite out of his engines. One more hit and Requiem's X-wing began to fall apart. One s-foil tore off and hit one of the TIEs, its trajectory influenced by Requiem's Force talents. This is it!"Sithspawn!" was the last transmission from Requiem's fighter.


End file.
